Love, Lost and Memory
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Sebuah kesetiaan tidak akan mengubah cinta yang semu menjadi nyata. Dilain pihak seseorang butuh dirinya untuk mengajari banyak hal, yang pasti lebih baik dari seorang Uchiha. SasoSaku slight SasuSaku-hurt, for Valentine Day and my friend Pheaphro. Enjoy!


_**Hanya ingin meramaikan fict Valentine juga fict terakhir dikarenakan akan UN...**_

_**Spesial fict for my friend Peaphro dan my koibito Grimmjow J *dicuekkin***_

_**Semoga kalian suka !!**_

**WARNING !! (**_Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini_**) :**

_Straight Pair (Pair normal, SasoSaku sedikit SasuSaku), OOC (Perubahan sifat salah satu chara, mungkin...), disini Sasori agak banyak bicara dikarenakan kesepian dan hanya Sakura yang ia kenal, many more..._

**Summary :**

"_Mengingat kalau kau ini sebenarnya telah menghkianati Konoha dengan membawaku kemari..."_

"_Bagiku itu bukanlah masalah. Selagi tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu."_

_Konoha yang telah kembali damai. Tanpa ada Madara Uchiha plus Sasuke yang telah dibujuk Naruto untuk kembali. Disatu sisi rekan wanita mereka masih menghadapi penderitaannya._

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Love, Lost and Memory **__© Ryu S. A .J_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!!**_

_**Love, Lost and Memory, Oneshoot**_

- - -

_**2 Hari Sebelum Perayaan**_

- - -

Hari ini cuaca sangatlah menggembirakan. Awan-awan putih bergerak dengan leluasa tanpa harus takut akan kedatangan awan hitam yang akan membuat kekacauan. Anak-anak berlari sana-sini tanpa mengenal lelah. Disudut desa, para warga sedang sibuk mendekorasi gang untuk memeriahkan acara "Hari Kasih Sayang" yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari setiap tahunnya. Padahal, fakta membuktikan bahwa pendekorasian ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tetapi semenjak sang Rokudaime Naruto mengambil alih pemerintahan desa sebagai Hokage, semuanya menjadi berubah. Semua warga sangat antusias dengan perayaan yang mungkin baru pertama kali dirayakan secara besar-besaran di Konoha. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak sama seperti mereka...

Seorang kunoichi muda berbakat dalam hal medis berjalan tanpa rasa semangat menuju rumahnya. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis membuat ia selalu lelah dan seringkali kehilangan semangat. Maklum saja karena semenjak Tsunade sisshou-nya meninggal dia dan Shizune lah yang menjadi panutan juga tempat bergantung para perawat ataupun ninja medis Konoha lainnya.

Gadis pink itu mendapat sambutan "Konichiwa, Sakura-neechan!!" dari beberapa anak-anak yang ia temui selama ia berjalan. Yah! Sakura adalah malaikat penyembuh Konoha disaat Konoha sedang dalam masa sulit beberapa tahun silam.

- - -

"Tadaima..."

Salam gadis itu ketika ia memasuki rumahnya yang sepi. Sepi...

Dia menolak untuk mengingat penyebab utama kenapa rumahnya bisa menjadi sepi seperti sekarang ini. Satu nama yang sempat menjadi orang yang ditakuti Konoha, Orochimaru. Andaikan orang itu tidak menyerang Konoha saat ujian Chuunin 5 tahun yang lalu, tentunya Sakura tidak akan kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sakura... Okaeri--nasai..."

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura menatap orang tersebut kemudian membungkuk hormat padanya. Siluet orang itu bergerak menuju keatas (lantai dua) setelah menjawab salam Sakura. Dengan senyum kecil yang terhias diwajahnya, secara perlahan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk gelas dan air hangat dari dispenser.

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya dan beralih pada 2 kotak diatas dispensernya. Kotak yang sebenarnya ia bikin untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. 2 buah kotak berisi coklat...

Sakura sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan Sasuke coklat tersebut, dikarenakan Sasuke tidak suka makanan yang manis. Tapi Sakura yakin dihatinya kalau Sasuke pasti akan menerima pemberiannya tersebut walaupun terpaksa.

Dikarenakan rasa lelah yang telah memuncak, Sakura menaiki tangga rumahnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu.

'Naruto sudah jadi Hokage sekarang... Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, walaupun dia masih diawasi oleh Yondaime-sama dalam bertugas tapi... Dia hebat...'

"Tok-tok-tok"

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap pintu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Masuklah..."

Seorang berambut merah darah dengan mata berwarna keunguan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sempit. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orang itu sangat dingin dan datar mengalahkan pucatnya mayat.

"Ada apa anda kemari?"

"Hanya ingin datang saja."

"Ba-Bagaimana tugasmu dirumah—sakit?"

"Baik. Akhir-akhir ini sedikit lelah..."

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau tidak lelah sama sekali."

"Haha... Memangnya tidak terlihat dari wajahku?"

"..."

- - -

Malam hari mulai memakan cahaya siang hari secara lembut dan bertahap. Sakura keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa 2 kotak coklat yang sudah ia siapkan pagi tadi. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat biasa Tim 7 bertemu. Tempat dia, Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat sambil menenggak secangkir teh hangat saat sedang mengintai Kakashi atau tempat dia, Naruto dan Sai berfoto bersama Yamato yang hasil fotonya lebih jelek jari foto Tim 7 terdahulu. Sai? Sai tidak akan dapat kotak itu dari Sakura. Bukan karena Sakura tidak membuatkannya tapi karena Sai sudah mengambil jatahnya tersebut kemarin malam. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Maaf menunggu!"

"Yo Sakura-chan!!"

"..."

"Yah! Mungkin hanya ini saja. Tolong diterima, aku sayang kalian berdua!"

Sakura memeluk erat dua sahabatnya itu. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dan isyarat "iyakan saja dia teman wanita kesayangan kita satu-satunya".

"Ini untuk Sasuke-kun dan ini untuk Naruto..."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil kotak tersebut. Saat Naruto membuka kotak itu, matanya berubah menjadi bercahaya tidak jelas sedangkan Sasuke menatap kotak itu dalam diam, mata onyx-nya mengarah ke Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka yang manis."

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak terlalu manis."

"Tetap saja."

"Yah sudah Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak mau, buang saja! Mudah kan?!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya itu dengan berlinang airmata. Dia sudah tidak mengharapkan cinta yang semu lagi dari Sasuke. Yang ia harapkan hanya satu, yaitu Sasuke dapat menerimanya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih.

"Teme... Kau kurang ajar..."

- - -

Sakura mendobrak pintu rumahnya secara kasar dan segera berlari kedalam kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan pintu rumah yang masih terbuka. Akan tetapi seseorang yang sedang berada didapur saat insiden itu terjadi segera menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Tok-tok-tok"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Sakura—bolehkah?"

Orang itu membuka pintu kamar Sakura secara perlahan. Wajahnya tetap tidak berubah saat matanya menemukan Sakura tengah menangis membelakanginya diatas futon empuknya. Dengan sedikit ragu, tangannya menyentuh pundak kanan Sakura.

"Kau tidak sendirian... Tidak pernah."

Orang itu melepas sentuhannya saat Sakura bangkit berdiri sambil menunduk. Matanya tidak sanggup bila mengadakan kontak dengan pemilik mata yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku..."

Orang itu menaruh dagunya diatas pundak kiri Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat ia merasakan dingin yang amat sangat dipundak kirinya. airmata yang sempat mongering untuk beberapa menit itu kembali turun dengan derasnya. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya memeluk orang yang ada dihadapannya sambil terus menangis.

"Sasori-sama..."

- - -

_**Morning...**_

- - -

Sakura membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari memang tidak terlalu mengenai wajahnya saat ini akan tetapi Sakura merasa hangat. Tidak pernah sehangat ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Sakura membelalak saat matanya menemukan kepala Sasori berada diatas kepalanya dan membuat hangat itu adalah tangan Sasori yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hangat?"

"Hn? Apa kau lupa? Karena kau dan wanita bernama Shizune itu telah mengobatiku... Kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Aku—tidak lupa..."

Sasori berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang biasa. Tangan kanannya terjulur kearah Sakura. Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud uluran tangan itu.

"Kau ada tugas kan? Berdirilah..."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Semangat paginya kembali berkobar karena baru pertama kali inilah Sasori bersikap lembut walaupun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Iya!"

- - -

"Ino!"

"Sakura?! Kau kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau ini selalu sibuk dipagi hari?"

"Hooohhh!!! Jadi tidak boleh ya?!"

"Bukan begitu..."

Pandangan kilat pun bermunculan diantara mereka. Beberapa yang lewat atau yang berada disamping mereka segera menepi bahkan menghindar.

"Lalu mau apa kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa Sai sudah mengajakmu untuk malam besok?"

"Hah?! Sai?! Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa! Sial!"

"Ino kau ini payah..."

Ino memajukan bibir bawahnya menatap Sakura jengkel sementara Sakura hanya tertawa cekikikan geli.

"Mungkin dia akan mengatakannya nanti, kau bersabarlah." Hibur Sakura.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menunduk. Dirinya kembali mengingat yang terjadi kemarin.

"Sakura?"

"Hem... Sudah ya Ino! Ja !!"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino sambil melambai. Ino tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu terutama tentang Sasuke. Tapi dirinya sadar kalau ia memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita, maka sakit yang dirasa Sakura akan semakin parah.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan sambil berlinangkan airmata. Beberapa penduduk yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alis tanda tidak mengerti. Sakura berhenti berlari di taman bunga tempat ia dan Ino biasa bermain dan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga disana.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks..."

'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku mengharapkannya kembali?'

Antara benci, cinta dan penyesalan. Semuanya bercampur-aduk menjadi satu. Sakura kini duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan masih menangis.

'Aku tidak mengharapkan kebahagiaan kebahagiaan bersama Sasuke-kun saat Valentine, yang kuharapkan hanyalah dapat diterima dengan baik olehnya...'

"Ternyata medic-nin nomor satu di Konoha sedang menangis disini?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan lelaki pucat tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan sinis.

"Sa-Sa-Sasori...sama? Kenapa anda keluar dari rumah?!"

"Aku memang selalu kesini setiap kau tidak ada dirumah."

Sakura membuang muka sambil menyeka airmatanya. Langkah Sasori mendekat dan tanpa ragu ia duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya—melepaskan beban saja..."

"Beban?"

"Iya..."

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit biru dengan ornamen-ornamen awan putih yang menggumpal.

"Ingatkah saat pertarungan kita?"

"Eh?"

"Kukira semuanya akan berakhir saat itu, tapi tidak..."

"Saat itu Chiyo-baa memintaku untuk kembali menusuk jantungmu. Tapi aku katakan tidak padanya dan sudah yakin kalau anda sudah tewas."

"Dan saat itu, aku mendatangimu..."

- - -

- - -

_**Flashback**_

- - -

- - -

Saat itu Sakura sedang menyendiri dibawah pohon karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia berhasil mengerjai Lee, Kiba dan Sai dengan bom asap.

'Mungkin aku bisa merasakan chakranya sekarang...'

Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi melacak chakra Sasuke. Sebuah rangsangan membuatnya terkejut dan segera membuka mata.

"Syukurlah! Aku bisa cepat!"

Sakura berdiri. Dia merapikan jubahnya yang kusut dan sedikit kotor. Dia mulai menaiki pohon satu persatu menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"Eh?!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah shuriken lewat tepat didepan wajahnya. Sakura segera mengambil posisi siaga karena dia tidak ingin lengah disaat penting seperti saat ini.

"Keluarlah!"

Bayangan berbentuk orang muncul dari balik pohon. Sakura segera turun dan menghampiri bayangan itu tanpa ragu. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Siapa?"

Sakura terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Karena tidak sabar, dia segera berlari dan memergoki orang dibalik pohon itu.

"Ka-KAU?!"

Sakura tidak berkedip. Orang yang ia lihat pernah ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Orang itu berkulit pucat, bermata violet dan berambut merah darah.

"Ekh?! Kau kan..."

"Aku minta pertanggungjawaban darimu."

"Kau sudah mati kan?!"

"Kau mengarang..."

Orang itu tak sadarkan diri seketika dan jatuh tepat di dada Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan hampir saja dia mendorong tubuh orang tersebut kalau saja sang subjek tidak membuat hati Sakura luluh.

"Dia ini... Sasori—kan?"

- - -

Sakura menggerutu sekaligus mengutuki Sasori yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya masih berkulit boneka dan kabel-kabel seperti kabel telepon -disambit- masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Karena Sasori-lah, waktu Sakura menuju tempat Sasuke tertunda.

'Kenapa dia masih hidup?'

Pertanyaan itu terus-terus menggentayangi Sakura. Saat pertarungan melawan Sasori saat itu, dirinya yakin benar kalau Sasori sudah tewas tetapi keyakinan itu pudar seketika saat Sasori menampakkan diri didepan matanya.

"Ng..."

Sasori membuka matanya dan menerawang daerah sekitar tempat ia berada. Matanya sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sakura tengah menatapinya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hai..."

Sakura mengacungkan shurikennya tepat disamping leher Sasori. Sasori tidak bergerak ataupun merasa takut dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Karena kesalahanmu sendiri, aku berada disini sekarang."

"Lalu apa maumu?!"

"Mengikutimu..."

- - -

_**End Of Flashback**_

- - -

"Heh! Aku tahu anda punya tujuan lain saat muncul dihadapanku."

"Tujuan?"

"Jangan pura-pura..."

Mereka kembali membicarakan masa-masa pertarungan mereka dulu. Sakura berulang kali jengkel terhadap kata-kata Sasori yang polos (menyinggung). Sampai akhirnya Sakura kewalahan dengan pertanyaan Sasori yang bertubi-tubi.

"Untuk apa hari Valentine ada?"

"Tentu saja untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kita kepada seseorang yang kita sayangi."

"Bukannya menunjukkan kasih sayang bisa setiap hari, kenapa harus ada hari perayaannya?"

"Karena hari itu sangat istimewa—tunggu! Kenapa Sasori-sama bertanya terus sih?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Oh... Anda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang segala hal. Seperti hidup dijaman purba saja."

Sakura tertawa sementara Sasori bingung dengan gelagat Sakura yang menurutnya 'aneh'.

"Apa itu?"

"Eh? Maksud anda?"

Sasori perlahan mulai sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya seolah-olah ingin tersenyum tapi senyumnya itu seperti tertahan lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

"Sasori-sama tidak bisa senyum? Bukannya anda pernah tersenyum mengejek padaku saat itu."

"Mungkin..."

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya. Sementara Sasori tetap berusaha untuk membuat lekungan diwajahnya.

'Yang kurasakan berbeda. Saat bersama Sasuke, hatiku selalu sakit. Tapi bersama Sasori-sama, aku merasakan hal yang beda... Walaupun kami adalah musuh dulu dan juga walaupun dia lebih angkuh, sinis, dan dingin dari Sasuke. Namun, aku rasa dia berbeda saat ini'

"Payah! Katanya Master seni, tersenyum saja tidak bisa!"

"Apa?"

Kata-kata Sakura barusan membuat gadis itu mendapat deathglare Sasori yang seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini lebih seram.

"Ma-maksudku-bukan-begitu..."

"Hn! Kalau begitu bantulah aku..."

"Hah? APAAAAA???!!!!"

- - -

_**Night...**_

- - -

Sakura mengintipi Sasori yang sedang makan malam di ruang makan. Semenjak kejadian tadi siang, Sakura merasa sedikit malu untuk mengajak master seni itu berbicara. Satu hentakan sendok membuat Sakura berlari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya karena takut ketahuan.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh..."

"Tok-tok-tok!"

'Waduh...'

"Sakura?"

"Oh! Sasori-sama?! Ada apa?!" Tanya Sakura ketika ia menemukan Sasori dibelakang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku—hanya... kesepian..."

"Kesepian?"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang takut memundurkan tubuhnya seiring dengan tubuh Sasori yang semakin mendekat.

"Sa-Sasori-sama??"

Satu tarikan membuat Sakura berhasil terperangkap didalam dekapan Sasori. Mata emeraldnya membelalak tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu juga. Kedua tangan Sasori memeluk gadis belia itu dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin sekalipun ia melepasnya.

"Apa yang biasanya orang katakan saat Valentine, Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut sang Master dengan mudahnya. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aishi—teru..."

"Hn? Aku mencintaimu? Apa itu?"

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya tidak menghadap dada Sasori kini masuk kedalamnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk Sasori dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura kembali menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu...huuu-hiks-hiks... Aku mencintaimu Sasori-sama...hiks-hiks."

'Kenapa baru kusadari sekarang? 3 tahun bersama Sasori-sama benar-benar merubah hati dan perasaanku. Pantas saja aku tidak lagi mengharapkan Sasuke...'

Dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki menatap benci pada 2 orang yang sedang berpelukan. Hatinya sakit teriris. Matanya menyala-nyala berwarna merah dengan pola khas... Khas Uchiha.

- - -

_**14 February, Morning...**_

- - -

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayoo Sakura-neechan!!"

"Ohayoo Sakura!"

Hari ini Sakura berjalan penuh semangat dengan berhiaskan senyum yang ceria. Hari ini dia tidak ada tugas dirumah sakit. Dia sudah menebak-nebak besoklah hari yang akan melelahkan, karena dia membuat tebakan kalau besok banyak pasien yang kelebihan gula karena coklat ataupun menderita sakit gigi. Yah! Dia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit tapi ke kantor Hokage.

"DUBRAAAAKKK!!"

"Sakura-chan... pagi-pagi begini..."

Sakura sweatdrop.

Naruto. Seorang Hokage yang plinplan, malas, tidak disiplin, tapi punya semangat dan tekad yang kuat sedang terbaring tidak senonoh dikantornya sendiri. Kertas laporan berceceran, bungkus ramen instan dimana-mana, majalah porno turut menghiasi, ditambah lagi dengan airliurnya yang masih menggenangi meja Hokage. Sungguh bukanlah Hokage impian.

"Naruto. Kau ini malas sekali!"

"AYO BANGUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!"

"GUBRAAK-GEDEBRUK-GEDUBRAK-BLETAK!!"

"Aduh—sakit..."

Sakura keluar dari kantor Naruto dengan santai. Tentu saja gadis pink ini punya maksud dan tujuan mengapa ia melakukan tindak kekerasan pada sang Hokage terhormat. Saat berjalan dihalaman kantor Hokage, seorang wanita seumurannya berambut indigo dengan mata keunguan muncul dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah.

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan!!"

"Oha—yoo—Sakura-chan..."

Hinata dengan wajah memerah membalas sapaan Sakura dengan gagap.

"Naruto sudah bangun, kau bisa langsung kesana."

"Ha-Hai! Arigatoo!"

Hinata berlari masuk kedalam ruangan Hokage dengan cepat sedangkan Sakura kembali berjalan menuju rumah Ino. Sesampainya disana, ia segera menyapa Ino yang kebetulan sedang dapat tamu.

"Ino! Oh! Ada Sai juga ya??"

"Pagi, Sakura..."

Mereka bertiga saling menyindir satu sama lain tanpa henti. Terkadang ketiganya tertawa ketika hal lucu masuk kedalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah sudah! Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu, aku pergi ya! Ja!!"

Sakura melambai pergi pada 2 temannya tersebut. Sesekali Ino mengejeknya dan Sakura hanya membalas dengan lewekan saja. Ketika Sakura mulai tidak terlihat, Sai dan Ino menjadi gugup tak karuan.

- - -

_**House...**_

Sakura segera menuju kedapur dan memakai celemek. Dia mengambil beberapa alat-alat dan bahan untuk memasak. Dilihat dari bahannya yang menggunakan gula, vanili, dan bubuk coklat, sepertinya Sakura berniat untuk membuat coklat.

'Tidak peduli siapa yang akan memakan coklat ini. Tapi yang jelas, ini kubuat dengan tulus dari hatiku!'

Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu mulai berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya. Campur, aduk, campur, aduk, gerakan yang tidak henti-henti ia lakukan. Sakura begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya saat ini hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Sasori sedang melihatinya sejak ia masuk.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sakura sampai pada proses pembuatan yang terakhir yaitu memasukkan adonan tersebut kedalam oven. Sedangkan Sasori, ia masih saja melihati Sakura.

"Tinggal 30 menit, maka semuanya selesai!"

Sakura membuka celemeknya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Itu berarti dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyaaaaaa!! Sasori-sama sejak kapan disitu?!"

"Sejak kau masuk..." katanya dingin.

Sakura merasa malu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Wajahnya sedikit putih karena tepung terigu dan sedikit coklat-coklat karena bubuk coklat tadi.

"Wajahmu aneh..."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keruang tengah yang berada tepat dibelakang dapur. Dia duduk disofa sambil membersihkan wajahnya. Sasori yang penasaran pun mengikutinya.

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Aku sedang membuat coklat..."

"Coklat? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk dimakan... Sasori-sama mau?"

"Mungkin..."

Sakura terus saja membersihkan tepung terigu yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasori mendekat ke wajahnya. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan hampir tidak bernafas.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Berapa usiamu?"

"18 tah-MMPH!!"

Sasori lebih dulu mengunci bibir Sakura yang hangat dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Hangat dan dingin membaur jadi satu. Entah belajar darimana, perlahan lidah Sasori mulai memaksa bibir Sakura untuk memberikan jalan bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Sakura yang terdesak hanya bisa meng'iya'kan tuntutan dari sang Master. Sasori meyusuri setiap lekuk rongga mulut Sakura. Lidahnya sedikit mengecap rasa tawar tepung terigu dari dalam mulut Sakura tapi diabaikan olehnya. Sasori melepas ciuman mautnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seperti biasa.

"Sakura...?"

"Hm?"

"Aku merasakan sesak disini." Katanya sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Karena kau adalah medic-nin maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu."

"Sesak karena apa?"

"Sesak bila sedang bersamamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar saat aku bersamamu."

"Sesak yang seperti itu sih..."

"TING!"

Tiba-tiba saja oven kue Sakura berdenting pertanda kalau sudah matang. Hanya dengan berciuman selama beberapa menit bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan disaat kita sedang menunggu sesuatu. Hebat.

Sakura segera memakai sarung tangan yang tebal dan membuka tutup oven. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengeluarkan loyang kue itu keatas meja. Bentuk coklatnya rapi dan indah, hati yang sempurna. Sasori mendekati Sakura dan melongo ke kue tersebut.

"Ini?"

"Iya tapi masih panas. Aku akan menunggu sampai hangat baru kemudian dimasukkan kedalam kulkas."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Masalah sesak yang tadi..."

"Mungkin Sasori-sama mempunyai sesuatu didalam hati yang tidak dapat dijelaskan."

"Sesuatu?"

"Iya!"

- - -

_**Night, Konoha Valentine Celebration**_

- - -

Sakura memandangi letusan-letusan kembang api dari jendela kamarnya. Walaupun perayaan ini adalah yang pertama di Konoha, entah mengapa Sakura amat sangat malas untuk ikut serta dalam festival kali ini.

"Kriet..."

Sakura melirik ke pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Sasori yang masuk. Lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri disampingnya sambil ikut memandangi kembang api yang meledak-ledak diangkasa.

"Kenapa tidak kesana?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin dirumah."

"..."

"Sasori-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Masih memikirkan rasa sesak yang tadi?"

Sasori menunduk malu sementara Sakura malah heran dengan wajah Sasori yang sedikit tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Waahhh!! Sasori-sama bisa tersenyum sekarang!"

"Eh?"

Wajah Sasori benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sakura mengakui hal itu, walaupun tubuh Sasori sudah normal kembali tetapi wajahnya masih _baby face _seperti saat mereka bertemu dulu.

"Sakura!"

"Ekh?!"

Sakura terkejut saat tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan Sasori yang dingin itu.

"Aku sudah belajar sedikit tentang semuanya."

"..."

"Terima kasih..."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Hatinya merasa tenang dan damai berada didekat Sasori berbeda bila ia dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura—jangan panggil aku dengan Sasori-sama lagi..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Cukup panggil Sasori saja."

"Baiklah."

Sasori memutar tubuh Sakura untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sasori menarik tangan Sakura untuk ia lingkarkan ke lehernya sendiri begitu juga dengan tangan kiri Sakura, dia melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika dan jantung berdetak kencang. Sasori dengan wajahnya yang simpel dan datar memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura dengan perlahan. Ketika hampir dekat, mata mereka menutup dan kembali bersatu dalam ciuman yang hangat dimalam Valentine yang manis. Tanpa ragu Sasori menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura keatas futon Sakura yang empuk. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, yang jelas Sakura kini tidak lagi menderita atas dilema yang ia hadapi selama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

- - -

- - -

_**OWARI**_

- - -

- - -

_**TAMAT**_

- - -

- - -

_**THE END**_

- - -

- - -

Huwaaa... Melelahkan sekali...

Yah! Selamat hari kasih sayang saja dah untuk para reader...

Dan untuk Grimm-kun, KYAAAAAAA !! Tunggu aku dirumah!!!!!!

Ok! Silahkan review, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak menarik ataupu jelek.

ARIGATOOO...!!


End file.
